


My Immortal Hamilton

by thecityofthefireflies



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, My Immortal
Genre: I really don't want to list all the characters. every hamilton character is in this, Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, idfk, plus many other revolutionary war figures who were not in the musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THis tumblr post (http://heidioftheopera.tumblr.com/post/130562478796/hi-my-name-is-alexander-hamilton-and-i-have-long ) inspired me  to make a Hamilton inspired Founding Fathers version of My immortal<br/>All credit for My Immortal goes to Tara the original author.  I just changed names and nouns/ descriptions.  the dialogue remains mainly intact as does the plot.</p><p>DRAMATIC READING BY @a--dot--ham from tumblr!!!!!!!!!  PLEASE CHECK IT OUT<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ljoh_qwar08</p><p>This is on hiatus until I feel like writing humor again.  Hopefully some time in march</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arandomobject](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arandomobject).



> I am leaving some of the original fic's author's notes that were humorously changed by the words i swapped. I take no credit for the writing of this, I just edited it to be founding fathers.  
> this is the post that inspired this http://heidioftheopera.tumblr.com/post/130562478796/hi-my-name-is-alexander-hamilton-and-i-have-long  
> please check out the dramatic recording https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ljoh_qwar08

Chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Alexander Hamilton and I have long wavy ginger hair in a fashionable ponytail that reaches my mid-back and icy violet-blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Thomas Stevens (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of the Caribbean!). I’m not related to Benjamin Franklin but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking founding father. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have peaches and cream skin. I’m also a wizard, and I go to a magic school called King’s College in America where I’m in the seventh year (I’m nineteen). I’m a Federalist (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Haute Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black coat with matching lace around it and a black breeches, grey stockings and black leather boots. I was wearing a blood red cravat. I was walking outside King’s College. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of democratic-republicans stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Alexander!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Aaron Burr!

“What’s up Aaron?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk when I'll be updating chapters, I'm trying for at least one a day but I'm trying to actually have historically accurate facts when they apply (really why am I trying in this story) but if the info is out there I try to find it (such as eye color and locations)

Chapter 2.

AN: BTW democratic-republicans stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the curtain of my four-post bed and drank some coffee from a mug I had. My bed was black and inside it was blood red velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my bed and took of my giant My Congressional Romance t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on black leather breeches and matching jacket, a mason necklace, combat boots and black stockings on. I put on four rings on my supple hands, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Laurens woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long curly brown hair and opened his dark eyes. He put on his Manumission t-shirt with a black breeches, stockings and heeled boots. We powdered our hair. 

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Aaron Burr yesterday!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Aaron?” he asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” ahe exclaimed. Just then, Aaron walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Sons of Liberty are having a concert in New York City.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love S.o.L. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. 

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY DEMOCRATIC-REPUBLICANZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da federalist ppl 4 da good reveiws!   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black boots with heels. Underneath them were ripped red stockings. Then I put on a black leather vest with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching gloves on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all orderly. I felt a little depressed then, so I wrote a five page essay. I read a depressing book while I waited for it the ink to dry and I listened to some GW. I put on TONS of hair powder. I drank some coffee so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Aaron was waiting there in front of his horse and carriage. He was wearing a New Jersey Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black breeches, a black jacket and a little hair powder (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Aaron!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Alexander.” he said back. We walked into his carriage (the license plate said 1776) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to George Washington and Madison. We both smoked cigarettes and took snuff. When we got there, we both hopped out of the carriage. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to George Washington.

“We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can’t afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they’re skittish as the British cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?”  
(AN I don’t own the lryics) 

“Nathaniel Greene is so fucking hot.” I said to Aaron, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Aaron looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Aaron sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Greene and he’s going out with Catherine Littlefield. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Aaron. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benedict and Greene for their autographs and photos with them. We got GW concert tees. Aaron and I crawled back into the carriage, but Aaron didn’t go back into King’s College, instead he drove the horse into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the big G Dubs will be a character in this story, however his initials were closest to GC and I wanted to try to keep modifications close to the source material.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this counts as NSFW becuase the writing is so bad but if poorly written and extremely vague references to sex offend you please never read My Immortal

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok Alexander’s name is AXELANDER nut mary su OK! AARON IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“AARON!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Aaron didn’t answer but he stopped the horse and he walked out of the carriage. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Alexander?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

“talk less” Aaron leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Aaron kissed me passionately. Aaron climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my cravat. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Washington!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a democratic-republican or a posr! Da only reson Washgnton swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Washington made and Aaron and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Aaron comforted me. When we went back to the castle Washington took us to General Charles Lee and General Horatio Gates who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked General Horatio Gates.

“How dare you?” demanded General Lee.

And then Aaron shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

Everyone was quiet. Washington and General Horatio Gates still looked mad but General Lee said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Aaron and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Alexander?” Aaron asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the boy’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dressing gown with red lace all around it and black slippers. When I came out….

Aaron was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘Wait For It’. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up democratic-republicanz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my four-poster. I put on black breeches that was all ripped around the end and a matching shirt with red skulls all over it and heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull rings, and a cross necklace. I powdered my hair.

In the Great Hall, I ate some firecakes with coffee instead of milk, and a glass of water. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the coffee spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a continental soldier with fabulous powdered hair with elaborate rolls in it. He was wearing so much powder that I was going down his hair. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Aaron’s and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy French accent. He looked exactly like Daveed Diggs. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m not weird so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“Je m’appele Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, although most people call me Lafayette these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of liberty.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a federalist.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Aaron came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!
> 
> also coming sincerely from me, thank you so much to the people who have already commented, I wasn't sure if I was the only one who thought this idea was funny


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron and I held our ink-stained from writing hands as we went upstairs. I had black ink on my nails from writing federalist essays. I waved to Lafayette. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Aaron. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Aaron. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively (I bet Lafayette was jealous of the frenching) and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black cravat and he took off his breeches. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. 

“Oh Aaron, Aaron!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Aaron’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in neat caligraphy were the words………… Lafayette!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Aaron pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have syphilus anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Aaron ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Lafayette’s classroom where he was having a lesson with General Lee and some other people.

“MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a democratic-republican!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Aaron came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Alexander, it’s not what you think!” Aaron screamed sadly.

My friend Hercules Mulligan smiled at me understatedly. He flipped his curly black hair and opened his crimson eyes like blood that he was wearing contact lenses on. He had smooth mahagony skin. Hercules was kidnapped when he was born. His real parents are Lafayettes and one of them is a witch but King George lll killed his mother and his father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. He still has nightmares about it and He is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out his real last name is Mulligan. (Since he has converted to the Patriot cause he is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Lee demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Lafayette, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Aaron!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Alexander was so mad at me. I had went out with Lafayette (I’m bi and so is Alexander) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked James Madison, a stupid democratic-republicanpy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a democratic-republican.)

“But I’m not going out with Aaron anymore!” said Lafayette.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Aaron and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Aaron for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Aaron.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red clothes and bad teeth and everything started flying towards me on a throne! He had a big nose (basically like King George lll in the musical) and he was wearing all red so it was obvious he wasn’t federalist. It was…… King George lll!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then King George lll shouted “Imperial!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Constitution!” I shouted at him. King George lll fell of his throne and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Alexander.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Marquis de Lafayette!”

I thought about Lafayette and his sexah eyes and his curled powdered hair and how his face looks just like Daveed Diggs. I remembered that Aaron had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Aaron went out with Lafayette before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, King George lll!” I shouted back.

King George lll gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Aaron!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

King George lll got a dude-ur-so-colonial look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Lafayette, then thou know what will happen to Aaron!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his throne.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Aaron came into the woods.

“Aaron!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing no hair powder and looked like hawt but naturall.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into King’s Collegetogether making out.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about King George lll all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my patriot fife, drum, and bugle band Blood Stained Redcoats 1776. I am the lead singer of it. People say that we sound like a cross between GW, Thomas Paine and MCR. The other people in the band are Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette, Aaron, Angelica Shuyler and Laurens. Only today Aaron and Lafayette were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Aaron was probably writing an essay and Lafayette was probably watching a depressing movie like Les Miserables. I put on a black leather jacket that showed off my pectorals and matching breeches that said New Jersey Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Hurricane’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Alexander! Are you OK?” Hercules asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, King George lll came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Lafayette! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Aaron. But if I don’t kill Lafayette, then King George lll, will fucking kill Aaron!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Aaron jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser bastard, son of a whore!”

I started to cry and cry. Aaron started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Wahsangton walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Alexander, Aaron has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a quill tip.”


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! Hercules tried to comfort me but I told him fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Washington chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears and wrote down pages of my feelings. The ink got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Liberty Park song at full volume. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dressing gown with lace all over it sandly. I put on black boots with pink buckles and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Leee was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Samuel Seabury was masticating to it! They were sitting on their horses.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Baron Von Steubon on it. Suddenly Lafayette ran in.

“Allez-vous Connard!” he yelled at Lee and Seabury pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Lee and Seabury a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Washyton ran in. “Alexander, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Lee and Seabury and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Maria Reynolds ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Maria Reynolds? You’re just a little King’s Collegestudent!”

“I MAY BE A KING’S COLLEGESTUDENT….” Maria paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” Leee said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Washytong’s wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Seabury held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you are exceedingly pissed.

“Why are you doing this?” Seabury said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Maria said and she paused in the air dramitaclly, waving her wand in the air. Then swooped she in singing to the tune of a patriot version of a song by 50 Pence.

“Because you’re Federalist?” Leee asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Washington.

“Because I LOVE HIM!”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok Maria Reynolds is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no Leee iant kristian plus Maria Reynolds isn’t really in luv wif Alexander dat was sedric ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to write an essay again with the silver-tipped quill that Aaren had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS Maria but it was Lafayette. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Angelica changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Aaron…………….King Georfe has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my cramped wrists. Leee and Seabury and Marhia were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Washington had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Maria Reynolds came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Axelander I need to tell u somethnig.” she said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I toldher. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up democratic-republicans like you.” I snapped. Maria Reynolds had been mean to me before for being federalist.

“No Axelander.” Maria Reynolds says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they patriots too you poser democratic-republican?” I asked cause I was angry that she had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” She yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Leee and Seabury.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it she added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

She pointed her wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” She suddenly looked at them with an evil look in her eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected her wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then She screamed. “Petulus merengo mi krongrissienel romacio imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew she wasn’t a democratic-republican.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Aeron?”

Marai rolled her eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Allexandre,” Washytong said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Maria Reynolds yelled. Washytong lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Mairhia stormed off back into her bed. “U r a liar, prof Washingtone!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather suit that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black heeled boots with pictures of General Benedict Arnold on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Thaddeus Kosciusko and I put onhair poweder.

“You look tres mignon, man.” Hercules said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I wrote a letter feeling totally depressed and I spilled all the ink. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Leee and Seabury couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Lafayette was in the Care of Horses and Oxen. He looked all depressed because Aaron had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Aaron. 

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Lafayette had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Aarons. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted General Gates who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Lafayette you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Aaron!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Angelica changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Aaron…………….king Georgfe lll has him bondage!”


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lafayette and I ran up the stairs looking for Washington. We were so scared.

“Washington Washytong!” we both yelled. Washington came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

“King George has Aaron!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Aaron!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what King George lll does to Aaron. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Alexander.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Lafayette started crying. “My Aaron!” he moaned. 

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Georgeis lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Die you Peasants!”  
It was……………………………….. King George lll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n 1. I didn't plan character choices with great forethought and I find it absolutely hilarious how in character Washington not liking Burr is. I got lucky  
> 2\. So I've started attempting (failing at) digital art and drew Hamilton in the very popular My Congressional Romance shirt concept http://thecityofthefireflies.tumblr.com/post/133834892496/this-is-only-the-second-digital-art-piece-ive  
> consequently that is also my tumblr so please message me about history, fandoms, this hot mess of a story   
> (also thank you all soo sooo much for your comments I'm so glad you all find this so funny making people laugh is my fave thing <3 )  
> ((these author's notes will not be a frequent thing don't worry))


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where King Geodude lll was. It turned out that King George lll wasn’t there. Instead the fat guy who killed Samuel Maverick was. Aaron was there crying tears of blood. Admiral Richard “Blackdick” Howe was torturing him. Lafayette and I ran in front of Blackdick.

“Rid my sight you despicable democratic-republicans!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “AlexanderIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked.  
”Axelander I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Blackdick. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“Blackdick what art thou doing?” called King George lll. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our horses and we rode to King’s College. We went to my room. Lafayette went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Aaron taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other guys and democratic-republicans here except for Laurens, because he’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the democratic-republicans anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Aaron.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Lee and Seabury took a video of me naked. Maria Reynolds says she’s in love with me. Lafayette likes me and now even Blackdick is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Aaron! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory Axelander isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him he’s pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Alexander Alexander!” shouted Aaron sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Lafayette!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Paul Revere on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Aaron and Lafayette. I started to cry and weep. I took a quill and wrote an essay on my feelings. Then I listened for the chimes of the time and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic shirt that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters( a gift from Lafayette) and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Justice all over them with blood red letters. I put my wavy hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Aaron!

“Axelander I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker democratic-republicans and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful guy in the world. Before I met you I used to want to wait for it all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “my shot” right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between George Washington, Thomas Paine, Nathaniel Greene, and John Paul Jones. 

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking democratic-republicans stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Aaron’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Romeo and Juliet. Then we went away holding hands. Seabury shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GW had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing ‘My Shot’. I was so fucking happy! Greene looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Aaron thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather coat and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Aaron was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing toMyshot. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Greene pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. King George lll and da Lobsterbacks!

“Wtf Aaron im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them”

“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again.” Aaron promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a democratic-republican or a Loyalist or what now?”

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

“R u becoming a democratic-republican or what?” I shootd angrily.

“Axelander! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Hepless’ to me.

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

Hercules was standing there. “Comme ça va dude.” he said happily (he spex French so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in french). “BTW Laurens that fucking poser got expuld. He dueled Charles lee”

“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some patriot movies like Johnny Tremain. “Maybe laurens will die too.” I said.

“Bien.” Hercules shook his head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after he got expuld I murdered him and den Seabury did it with him cause he’s a necphilak.”

“tres bien.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with Arrin tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

Hercules Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

“In Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head Leed up.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “Hercules are u a DEMOCRATIC-REPUBLICAN?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” He laughed. “I found some cool patriot stores near King’s Collegethat’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Aaron or Angelica or Lafayette. Or me.

“Washytong.” he sed. “Let me just call our horses.”

“OMFFG WASHYTONG?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk.” he told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few patriotfederallist stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN Greene EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few suits. “We only have these for da real patriots.”

“Da real patriots?” Me and Hercules asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday Seabury and Leee tried to buy a patriotic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress jacket with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

“Oh my John Locke you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said Hercules.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s Alexander Hamilton what’s yours?”

“Joseph Warren.” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf Aaren you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Maria Reynolds flew in on her black horse looking worried. “OMFG AZLEANDRE U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i should apologize to John Laurens


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joeseph Warren gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Maria kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. “WTF Maria Reynolds?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway laurens came. Marhia went away angrily.  
y  
“Hey bitch you look Magnnifique.” he said.

“Yah but not as bien as you.” I answered sadly cause John’s really pretty and everything. He was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red breeches, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how gorgerus he wuz. He had a really nice body wif big pex and everything. He was hot enuff 2 be a model.

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Aaron?” he asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Angelica.” he anserred happily. Well anyway Aaron and Angelica came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were hot 2. Angelica was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘1776’ on it. She was wearing tons off makeup just like Marie Antoinette. Aaron was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GW t-shirt and black boots. Hurceles was going 2 da concert wif Peggy. Peggy used to be called Navel but it tuned out dat she was kidnapped at birth and her real family were Shuylers. They dyed in a car crash. Navel converted to federalism and she went patriot. zSHe was in Slitherin now. She was wearing a black dress, black apron and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. Well anyway we al went 2 Aaron’s black carriage that Thomas Jefferson gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Aaron and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking democratic-republicans. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Greene was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Right Hand Man and sum odder songz. Sudenly Greene polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Greene at all! It was an ugly democratic-republicanpy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Aaron. Aaron and I came. It was…….King George and da Redcoats!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Axelander, I told u to kill Lafayette. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Aaron!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a patriot old man flu in on his white horse. He had lung powdered hair and a looong ponytail. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘AMERICA’ on da back. He shotted a spel and King George ran away. It was…………………………………WASHYTONG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr @thecityofthefireflies come talk about this fanfic or hamilton or memes or something


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my bed. I walked out of it and put on some hair powder and a black really low-cut leather shirt that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing an eagle belly ring with red white and blue diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Aaron and I rent back to the sku(sa)ll (geddit sku(sa)ll koz im patriotik n I like liberty). Washiton chased King Goerge away. We rode there on our horses. Mine was black and the mane was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Aaron had a black horse. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Sons of Liberty song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser patriots everywhere, like Benedict Arnold and the Loyalist Boys.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to Mulligan and Laurens. Mulligan was wearing a black leather breeches with a Green Mountain Boys t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Laurens was wearing a long patriotic blak dress jacket with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Lafayette, Angelica and Aaron came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Sam or John Adams or John Paul Jones. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Angleica was saying as suddenly a patriotic old man with a ponytail and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away King George yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had powdered his hair white.

“……………….WASHINGTON?1!” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Kingn Geodge!”

“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we patriots just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.

“BTW you can call me George.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“What a fucking poser!” Aaron shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Lafayette looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a patriotic way but I didn’t say anything. 

“I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Laurens shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex is so fucking angry bc GW is having a midlife crisis. I'm laughing so hard thank you Tara for the A+ source material  
> and thank all of you readers for your kudos and comments I'm glad I'm entertaining y'all.


	19. chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the Dramatic Reading of chapters 1-18 by @a--dot--ham!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ljoh_qwar08

Chapter 19. 

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken democratic-republican n ur jelous ok!11 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Washiton. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Aaron was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

“No one fucking understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like William Dawes during his Midnight Ride to warn of the British. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black cravat. I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it blak leather breeches,and black high held boots. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun.

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Aaron banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces. I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddeny Maria came. She had appearated.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da guy’s room?”

Only it wasn’t just Maria. Someone else was with her too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Dr. Warren or maybe Aaron but it was Washingtin.

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black wanabe-patriotik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“U no who MCR r!” I gasped.

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of patriotz and punx were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Aaron has a surprise for u.”


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder jecket, a blak shirt with urple lace stuff all over it, an black patriotic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since King George lll had taken over the last one. I wrote a letter while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Aaron so we could do it again.

“Wut de fucking hell r u doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Seabury! “R u gonna cum rape me or what.” I yelled. I was allowed to say dat becuz Weshington had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Lee since he was a pedo.

“No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” he growld angrily.

“Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarkastikally.

“Fuker.” He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some hair powder. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….Lee and Seabury were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and “Grandma” Gage was watching!1

“Oh my god you ludacris idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Gage ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking British loving skum.

“WTF is that why u wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Seabiscuit shouted angrily.

“Well you shoulda told me.” I replayed.

“You dimwit!.” Leie began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”

“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I’ll show dis to Washingdong. So fuck off, u bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Lafayette, looking extremely fucking hot.

“WTF where’d Aaron?” I asked him.

“Oh he’s bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn’t cum.” Lafayette said shaking his hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”

Then….. he showed me his cariiage. I gasped. It was black and had 2 horses. He said his foster father, G.W. had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed Liberté on it. The one on da back said ‘ÉTATES-UNIS’ on it.

……….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Lafayette and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Greene was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing ‘The Story of Tonight’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Aaron, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later we all went in the skull. Aaron was crying in da common room. “Aaron are u okay?” I asked in a patriotic voice.

“No I’m not u fuking bastard!” he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

“Its ok Axelander.” said Lafayette comfortly. “Ill make him feel better.”

“U mean you’ll go fuck him wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Aaron. Lafayette came too.

“Aaron please come!” he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his handsome face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz.

And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Lafayette got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Gwinnett there, shouting angrily with a lantern in his hand.

“WHOSE THERE!” he shouted angrily. We saw Spado come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to bark loudly.

“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled Mr. Gwinnett.

“No fuck u you democratic-republicanpy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Lafayette said under his breast in a disgusted way.

“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled Mr. Gwinnett. Den he heard Spado bark. “Spado is der any1 unda da cloak!” he asked. Spado nodded. And then……………………….Lafayet frenched me! He did it jus as…………………….. Mr. Gwinnett was taking of da cloak!1

“WHAT DA-” he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Aaron crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

“Aaron!” I cried. “R u okay?”

“I guess though.” Aaron weeped. We went back to our bedroom frenching each other. Aaron and I decided to watch Liberty’s Kids on the patriotic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Hancock and da Continental Congress walked into the school!1


	22. chapter 22

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1776XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day everyone talked about the Continental Congress. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my bed so I opened the curtains. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where………………. Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Aaron, Peggy, Eliza and Angleica!

I opened my crimson eyes. Laurens was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that he wart a black breeches wit lace on it and black patriotic boots that was attached to the top. Lafayette was wearing a baggy New Jersey Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Aaron was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Nathaneal Greene, and almost as fucking sexy. Lafayette looked like John Locke. Mulligan was wearing a tight black poofy patriotic tunic that he had ripped so it showed of all his muscles with a white sash that said ‘bich’ and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it. Peggy was there too. She was wearing a ripped patriotic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Angelica and Eliza. 

“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are u all here?”

“Axelander something is really fucked up.” Aaron said.

“OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look magnifique anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Aaron said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” he said.

So I just put on some hair powder. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow. A fucking democratic-republican called Thomas Jefferson from Griffindoor was standing next to us. He was wearing a pink Jacket and a Plantation Pride t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at him. Inside the Great Hall we could see Wishingwellington. John Hancock was there shouting at Washington. Charles Lee was there too.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” he shouted angrily. “THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!”yelled John Hancock.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!” yelled Lee. “YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR KING GEORGE LLL WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!”

“Very well.” Washington said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing King George lll and he is in the school. And his name is…………………………………………………………………..Alexander Hamilton.”

Aaron, Angelica, Peggy, Eliza, Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan looked at each other………I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE HALFWAY THERE  
> seriously this is halfway through the fic.  
> It might take me longer to do the second half because of the time travel and I'm going to try to research actual people from the French and Indian War and that kind of thing. Thank you all for all of you support.
> 
> I stopped being so into the Hamilton fandom in mid-december, at this point im barely in the musical fandom but like history is my passion so  
> -Now, six months later I feel up to writing silly humor again and I have time because it is summer break. So I will work on this again soon. It might start having less musical references and more historical ones because tbh I haven't listened to the soundtrack since december I've been too caught up in the lotr fandom 
> 
> again  
> hit up my tumblr @thecityofthefireflies to contact me or w/e
> 
> ******* edit 2017 I'm like maybe gonna finish this maybe not like   
> I'm not the same person as when I started and I'm not sure I still can or want to continue this.


End file.
